Entre guerras y libros
by Kirara213
Summary: Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación : Magi the labyrinth of magic del foro 'Mar de Joyas escondidas' La lectura es una afición poco común en la sociedad , debido a que la mayoría de las personas no saben ni leer ni escribir . Ella tenía la suerte de saber hacerlo , ¿entonces por qué no disfrutar de los libros que la biblioteca del castillo tenía?
1. Leer

**Summary:** Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación : Magi the labyrinth of magic del foro ''Mar de Joyas escondidas'' La lectura es una afición poco común en la sociedad , debido a que la mayoría de las personas no saben ni leer ni escribir . Ella tenía la suerte de saber hacerlo , ¿entonces por qué no disfrutar de los libros que la biblioteca del castillo tenía?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen , son propiedad de la misteriosa Shinobu Ohtaka .

 **N/A:** Espero que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

La suave brisa otoñal le revolvió los cabellos , dejándolos más despeinados de lo que ya estaban después del entrenamiento que tuvo con Kouen horas atrás . Puede que ese no fuera el aspecto más indicado para una princesa del Imperio Kou , pero eso a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo , el libro que había comenzado a leer unos días atrás era mucho más importante para ella .

Leer era algo que siempre le había gustado , ponerse en la piel del protagonista de las novelas que tanto amaba era un placer que no sería capaz de describir con simples palabras , incluso la palabra ''genial'' se quedaba demasiado corta para su gusto . Puede que fuera una afición bastante rara en su sociedad , sobretodo en una general como ella ,pero eso no evitaría que parase de leer esas hermosas historias .

El amor que ella sentía por la lectura era inmenso y este había nacido gracias , ni más ni nada menos , que por su hermano Hakuyuu . No podía recordar muchas cosas de él , pero sí había algunos recuerdos en concreto que jamás podría olvidar y esas eran las noches en las que su hermano mayor se escabullía de su habitación para leerle una historia a Hakuryuu y ella cuando todos dormían .

No sabía cuando había comenzado a gustarle tanto la lectura en sí y tampoco sabía si se debía a su hermano el que le gustara tanto , pero sí sabía algo y era ese amor que ella sentía por los libros se lo llevaría a la tumba.

Cerró el ejemplar que tenía entre sus manos , ya que lo había acabado , y comenzó a caminar lentamente para dejarlo en su sitio correspondiente . Iba a irse de allí , cuando vio de reojo una cabellera pelirroja muy conocida para ella . Se escondió detrás de una de las estanterías y pudo admirar como su hermanastro mayor observaba unos pergaminos , estaba tan concentrado en ellos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia . Sonrió para sus adentros y se fue de allí , cerrando lentamente la puerta para no hacer ningún ruido .

 _Al parecer ella no era la única que se sentía atraída por la lectura en aquel palacio._

* * *

 **La tentación de escribir una insignificante y minúscula mención de EnEi pudo conmigo XD**

 **Espero que lo disfrutaran :)**


	2. Guerras

Hakuei lanzó un suspiro amargo , mientras veía a la gran multitud que estaba en frente de ella . Su ejército – formado en gran parte por personas del Imperio Koga –la miraba fijamente , su determinación y silencio le hacían saber que ya todos estaban listos para la guerra que se avecinaba. Tal vez ella debería seguir su ejemplo y hacer lo mismo que ellos , pero por más que lo intentara era incapaz .

Y es que a diferencia de la enorme tropa que estaba bajo su custodia , ella no estaba preparada para la guerra que estaba a punto de llegar ni de ninguna otra . Decir que a ella no le gustaban las guerras era quedarse muy corto , Hakuei odiaba las guerras con todo su ser . Puede que a sus otros hermanos les gustara pelear y amaran las guerras de una forma casi insana , pero ella –aunque los respetara muchísimo– no compartiría ese gusto con ellos jamás . No podía amar algo que causaba tanta destrucción y dolor , eso era una tarea imposible para ella .

Hakuei odiaba las guerras y aquella en concreto – en la que se enfrentaban contra su querido hermano menor –solo haría que este odio incrementara todavía más .

 _Tanto que el odio que sentían los depravados hacia el destino solo sería algo insignificante al lado del suyo ._

* * *

 **Debo admitir que me basé en la guerra civil de Kou para este drabble, este tema se entrelazaba tan bien con esa parte del manga que no pude evitarlo XD**

 **Este me quedó más corto que el otro , pero espero que les gustase :3  
**

 **Por cierto , ¿alguien notó la indirecta que puse en la última frase?**


End file.
